Left Behind?
by bornagoof
Summary: Edward and the rest of the Cullens left Bella again. This time with no explanation, nothing as if they disappeared. 2 months later of longing and hurt Bella ends up slowly making her own coven. Will she find the Cullens again?
1. Left Behind?

**Hehe. This idea has been in my head for at least a month. Hope you like it! **

May 13th 10:08 AM

It has been two days since Edward and the rest of the Cullens left me with Reneesme. Why did he leave? I don't know there was no sign of trouble at all. We _were_ very happy together.

_~ Flashback~ _

_We were in our meadow laughing and being happy and enjoying each others presence. I was in my favorite place with my husband and felt nothing but pure bliss. Then Edward said, " I'll be right back I need to go check on Reneesme and Emmet and make sure he hasn't done anything.. um irrational." " Okay, hurry back," I said as I watched him run into the woods and out of sight. _

_Two hours went by I called his cell, no answer. I decided after waiting five more minutes to go home and see what's up. When I got there, the door was wide open and everything was empty. I looked inside the closet all the clothes were gone ( except mine of course). Reneesme was gone Edward was gone and so was Alice. Everyone was gone it looked like they packed and left. I entered the garage and the cars were gone the house was empty. _

_They left me again with no note no nothing. I was alone all by myself and this time I would spend eternity alone. I couldn't commit suicide because I just couldn't. I cried tearless sobs and fell down on my knees in the middle of the now empty living room. _

_I still remember the heart wrenching pain and the panic that coursed thought me I remember running everywhere looking for them. I tried following their scents but they were washed away by water. I should have known they'd think that he took everything away from me again. He promised he wouldn't and now….._

_~ End Flashback~_

If only I knew that would be the last time I would ever see him again the last moments together and the last words: "Okay, hurry back." But only he didn't come back I felt like such a loser for not knowing for waiting two hours and five minutes. I gave them so much time to leave me.

I remember how heartbroken Jacob was when I told him he looked everywhere I told him their scents were washed away but he didn't listen. He never gave up I decided to leave and gave him my number and promised to stay in touch. I think he's still searching for Reneesme. I tell him not too that's it's too late that they are long gone but he only yelled at me and said " No! It's not too late! You're a mother you shouldn't give up! I don't care if there scents are washed away! I'll find them!" I didn't say a word to him on that subject again.

Now here I am in Oregon all alone without my family and no friends. I got a good job make good money and have a nice big house but it doesn't matter to me those things don't make me happy don't make me forget of my loss. Some guys asked me out but I politely declined every single one.

One day when I was heading back to my car after another day of boring work. I heard a muffled scream and decided to go find out where it came from but I don't know why I did. I just had this feeling that I had to go help whoever was in trouble. I ran vampire speed and followed the direction where the noise came from. And there I found no other but in a dark alley….


	2. New friends& Yorkie!

**Um I got 10 messages in my inbox today so when I read them I was VERY VERY HAPPY. There for I would be making some dedications and posting this chapter and make it long. So yeah. **

**MARA-1946**

**Topaz and diamonds**

**Mrs. Hale123**

**Padilla**

**Fondle-Me-Elmo ( haha funny username awesome!)**

**And Wintermoth so yup this chapter is dedicated to them. Yay! **

What day is it? Hmmm oh well

In the dark alley, I saw a vampire crouching over a girl no older than me well physically anyway, I decided I am not going to stand on the sidelines and watch this girl die. Any why? I wasn't too sure but I just felt like I needed to save her. II ran over to where the vampire was " What do you think your doing?" I yelled at the vampire although I should ask myself that very same question. Before I knew it I was fighting the vampire and lighting his remains on fire.

So.. I thought what to do now? And before I could have another thought, I quickly ran over to the girl where she laid her heart beating slowly. She was dying so I told her " I am going to save you I will help you okay? This is going to hurt a lot but you'll be alright do you hear me?" I asked her. She very weakly nodded and I sank my teeth in her flesh and quickly pulled back. She screamed and I carried her and ran home leaving my car in the parking lot. _Oh well_ I thought _I'll get tit afterwards _and a little voice in my head said, _focus on the girl make sure she's alright._

**May 16****th**** 11:00 AM**

She slowly opened her eyes the kind of fluttered open. She gasped and sat up looking all around her in shock and when she looked at me, she stared with awe. " Hi, how do you feel?" I asked. " I feel different everything is different." She said. " Yeah it's supposed to you have eyesight better than any human now." I told her. She stared at me for a moment before asking me," What am I?" I took a deep breath and said, " You're a vampire just like me and that vampire three days ago tried to kill you." I told her careful not to startle her.

She walked around the room and said, " I guess that makes sense thanks for saving me." "No problem are you thirsty?" I asked. Her eyes were wide open and her hand flew to her throat. She stared at me in complete shock and then I realized what she was thinking and before I knew it I was laughing. " What?" she asked, " What!" now she was yelling. I stopped laughing but I was still shaking from laughter and I said, " There's another way to satisfy your thirst so you don't kill humans." " Really? How?" she asked sitting down in chair. " Animal blood" I stated simply.

I quickly explained everything to her about my lifestyle, she relaxed, and I took her hunting. While we were running I asked her " So what is your name anyway?" she stared at me and thought hard for awhile before answering " Fay and yours?" " Isabella but please call me Bella" I said. As we hunted, we told each other's our stories she told me all she remembered from her human life and I told her everything about mine. From the first day of Forks to the point when Edward first left me ( she growled at this) and to when he recently left me again ( growl and hiss) to where we were now.

Fay was really kind and understanding she had long dark rich brown hair that ended at her knees, she was 5'11 with lond longs curvy, and she looked like she was in good health even for a vampire.

We became friends very quickly I helped her get a car and we went to school together ( she talked me into going to school). Boy's lust after us girls envied us and teachers were impressed with our grades. She learned to control her thirst and even made fun of the scents of humans thinking that how she was human she didn't even know many scents as she does now.

I never regretted saving and changing her and she didn't hate what she become or hate me for doing it. But sometimes she misses seeing her family saying how they are worried about her how she missed eating sweet things that she liked and now she can't even remember how it taste like.

Yeah somewhere during ' springbreak' yeah right in Oregon? I don't think so while other students headed out on a plane ride to California and what not me and Fay went to another city to go eat dinner and I promise her we would go shopping. – internal groans but anyway I found some things I like there and when we were leaving Fay said she had to go. Where? I didn't ask – 30 minutes later. Where's Fay? She usually doesn't take this long or else she would have met me somewhere instead of letting me hang around like a lost puppy.

So I called her cell phone no answer that's when I started to worry. I quickly followed her scent and came into an old park very faint with any human scent. I entered the park that now seemed kind of gloomy and eerie. And then I heard a screech like metal scratching against medal or nails against a chalkboard. Ow! No mental image intended I ran over to where the sound was coming from.

I saw Fay, alone, against, TWO VAMPIRES! Damn she is so lucky that she is gifted or else she would be so dead! But I could tell she was still struggling that's when I spotted a heap of clothes on the ground wait the clothes were breathing? That's when I found out the clothes was a girl.

I ran over towards the two vampires and Fay " Need some help?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. " Yeah," she breathed. So I fought with her and I asked her as we fought " So how did you get in this mess?" " Same way you found me," she said then I turned to her and said " Go help the girl her heart is beating too slow she's dying." She turned to me her expression questioning me I knew she doubted she I could but I knew she could. " Go, I know you can do this." I said. She still didn't go still doubting herself. " If I didn't think you could would we having this conversation right now?" I asked. That did it she quickly was at the girl's side and bit her.

I quickly killed the two vampires and burned their bodies and looked over my shoulder to where Fay was. She had the girl cradled in her arms and nodded and we ran. I ran over to the car and told her to run and that I'll meet her there. Fay knew what to do when she got there we talked about this before in case it ever happened which it did.

I parked the car in the driveway, threw the bags in the living room, and ran over to our guest room where the girl lay and Fay stood. " Name?" I asked her. She handed me the ID instead I took it from her the girl's name was Dene 19 DOB October 23rd ( year smudged _I_ couldn't even see it) but it didn't take me long to do the math.

**December 12****th**** 9:00 PM**

Dene was confused at first but Fay and I quickly and thoroughly explained everything to her. Dene had dark red hair shoulder length, she was barely 5 feet tall, and she quickly learned to control her thirst like Fay. She had gorgeous cheekbones and her skin was a darker shade for a vampire that is. She loved art and was very good at it. Her gift was to control lava ( don't ask how we found out) and she was a sheilder like me and Fay except hers were physical and blocks out the sun so we can go out at any time of day and in any weather.

But we choose to skip school on sunny days anyway. Together we have so much fun they are truly good friends and they always understand me which makes it hard to keep any secrets or anything from them but you learn to live with it.

I decided we should go on a hunting trip since I was thirsty and I think the girls would like to. " Fay! Dene! Want to go on a hunting trip with me?" I asked them as if they were right behind me but obviously, they heard. They were downstairs in a second and both said at the same time " When?" " I'll take that as a yes right now I called already told the principal our parents are taking us to visit our Aunt Jenny because our Aunt Yorkie died today from breast cancer." I told them.

They burst out laughing I only made out yorkie I guess it's a funny name well actually I'm not sure if its even a name but the principal believed me..Then Fay said " Its sad how breast cancer kills so many people but I couldn't help but laugh at what you said." " Yeah, it's sad I'd hate to be betrayed and killed by own boobs." Dene said we all burst out laughing after that Dene was confused at first but she joined us in our mad laughing fit too when she understood.

The hunting trip was fun Fay accidentally was jumped by a mountain lion when she eating or drinking from her moose. Her clothes were torn up but she ate the mountain lion too after that she looked funny afterwards. Fay used water from a nearby river and splashed it over us. Fay has two powers a mental sheilder and can control water well actually she can control any liquid but does it better if its water or anything with water in it. Anyway, Dene and I gained up on Fay and we all started wrestling and fighting playfully. Soon we were on the ground lying next to each other looking at the clouds ago by.

Needless to say we had fun, satisfied ourselves, buried the dead carcasses, and headed back to the car. But then Dene spotted a bear and quickly ran to it even though she already was full. We ended up staying longer and calling the principal that we were late and missed our flight so we would be spending one more day here ( well not here in the woods here with our Aunt Jenny and dead Aunt Yorkie.) As soon s I said Yorkie Dene and Fay ran far away from hearing distance of the phone and started laughing like crazy. You'd think they'd be over it by now but I guess this is one thing that's just going to stick with them for eternity.

**So what do you think? I have one quick question should I have the whole story in the girls POV or have it double sided with Bella's current life and Edwards? If you get what I mean… Review and.. tell me what you think! **

**~ Review and others will return the favor~ **


	3. Hunting Trip Day 2:

**Hunting Trip Day 2: Painting hunting and befriending.**

I don't know how long they were laughing or when they stopped but all I know is that they went ' hunting' again. Yeah right that is the fifth time today something is going on that there not telling me and there's no secret in this coven.

So I followed them well their scents actually be either way I found them. Dene was painting what looked like a very detailed impressive painting of Fay stalking a mountain lion. Fay was doing that actually on the other side of the bank there was another painting lied neatly on the ground. It was a painting of a waterfall and everything around it.

I came out of my hiding place and told Dene " It's very beautiful you're really good at it." She smiled and said, " You're not the only one who said that." I sat down next to her and she went on, " My mother painted and soon I followed after her I was very good at it I was going to open my own gallery when…" she trailed off. I knew what she meant she was changed before she did.

It was silent after that but not an awkward silence then Dene broke the silence by saying " Viola! My masterpiece is complete!" and she blew her painting a kiss as she did this and then Fay came over her face was strangely dead serious. " What's wrong?" I asked her she struggled for the right words for the moment and just motioned us to follow. We did and we running to a place that strangely felt so dark, cold, and grim. She pointed behind a bush Dene and I both took a deep breath before walking over to the bush but as soon as we did, we froze.

We smelled blood and it was _very_ potent we made a quick glance at Fay and she nodded sadly. We held our breath and ran over to the bush and we saw a very pale woman barely breathing with torn clothes and very deep wounds. We all knew she was dying and suddenly she whispered to us, " Please help me don't let me die." It was heartbreaking I picked her up and nodded to the others and we ran home laid her on a bed and I sent Fay for new clothes and animal blood for when she wakes up. Dene stared at me for a while and I said gently and quietly, " You know we have to if we take her to the hospital it'll be too late." " I know it's just very sad, we all know how painful the transformation is it's-" Dene's voice broke after that and I whispered to her, " I know it's going to be hard but she'll be alive just in a different way."

I told Dene to change her while I had to go erase all traces of her blood etc. She hesitated but quickly nodded and bit down. Even as I ran miled away, I could still hear the woman's screams. Fay didn't find her ID but she found the animal that mauled her we both killed it without a second thought and lit the carcass on fire. We normally just buried it but we thought this one particularly should burn just for vengeance even if it was just a bear.

**March 4 Hunting Trip Day 3**

We all sat there waiting for the mystery woman to wake up. I turned to Dene and Fay for what seemed like the 30thhundredth time Dene nodded to Fay and Fay said," Since you asked yet again! It will be exactly three days in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" and then we all turned our heads in the opposite direction. She opened her eyes and stood up her eyes darting from Fay, then Dene, and lastly me. She then walked around the room and said, " Ugh! Why does my throat burn?" All three of us chuckled at her and we stood up and introduced ourselves. " Your thirsty that happens to a vampire when you don't hunt and when you're thirsty." I told her. Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her sockets. Ands she stuttered " Va-vampires?" We all nodded in unison.

" And you're all vampires and I am one too?" she asked and we all nodded again and her mouth was wide open in shock. " What's your name? We couldn't find your ID." Fay asked. She blinked and stared at all of us for moment before asking, " Hope, Hope Whitney." she said. " Let's take her hunting." Dene said breaking the silence we all nodded in agreement. On our way, we explained everything to her and gave her an encouraging pat on the back and other words of encouragement.

She did good too, she was obviously a natural hunter and a very good tracker. She said she loved traveling and was a professional photographer. She remembered all her human past like the rest of us. This struck me as odd as how similar we are compared to our different personalities. We all are shielders, remember all of our human past, and control our thirst very well very quickly. Hope is working on as acting like a mother to us to keep our cover but in reality, she was just another good friend.

Hope's gift is the ability to teleport anywhere and teleport anybody else too, she is also a mental shielder. We think because she loved to travel so much she brought that trait over to her new vampire life and thus giving her that ability. Hope wasn't motherly like Esme but she is still very kind and wise.

Anyway, Dene decided we should practice our powers more, try them on each other, and learn to fight better. When I asked her why she said because we seem to be finding dying humans and saving them lately and we never know when we have to fight other vampires. And it would be helpful in the future. And I admit she had a point so we have been privately training each other since. Turns out Dene can be fierce when she wants to be. Fay has been practicing her gift mostly than anything else when it comes to training. Hope is practicing in teleporting inanimate objects to other places.

Then just for fun, she sent the whole house to a mountain in a middle of a snowstorm! Not that we could get cold or anything, but still I found icicles in my room even when we got back. Hope decided to continue her human dream job and take photographs and that now she could go to places where most humans never been. Last week she decided to go in an underwater sea cave. But I must admit the pictures she took were amazing then I got angry when she came back soaken wet and water dripping from the ceilings. She thought she should arrive differently and teleport through the roof! Hope kinda reminds me of Renee not always acting like her age.

I remember when we got back to school from our 'extended' hunting trip or should I say from our visit to our aunts. Or aunt since Aunt Yorkie did of breast cancer. We had tons of homework to do and we finished it all in an hour. We spent the rest of the day in the Yellow Sea picking fish to take with us back home.

**And now for the moment you have all been waiting for! Well I don't know if you were waiting for it but in the next chapter I shall have Edward's PoV. Let's find out if he really left. **


	4. Kidnapped to be continued

**This is it I originally had it written already but decided to make you wait cause like is aid before I am evile! Anyway enjoy and tell me what you think! ( about the chapter not making you wait)**

Edward's POV

I was going to check on Reneesme because Emmet was babysitting her alone. Esmee and Carlisle are out hunting for the weekend and Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper are out shopping. Well actually, Alice and Rosalie made Jasper go to carry the bags.

Anyway, I ran faster because I wanted to get back to my love. I got there with the door open surely, Emmet knew better to close it. I took one whiff and smelled the Voltrui!

Before I could take one more step something hit me on the head making me fall to the ground and then everything went black.

**Dun dun dun I'll make the chapter longer later sorry its so short don't get mad I'll update ****this**** chapter soon!**


	5. Kidnappe dby the Voltrui

**This is it I originally had it written already but decided to make you wait cause like is aid before I am evile! Anyway enjoy and tell me what you think! ( about the chapter not making you wait)**

Edward's POV

I was going to check on Reneesme because Emmet was babysitting her alone. Esmee and Carlisle are out hunting for the weekend and Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper are out shopping. Well actually, Alice and Rosalie made Jasper go to carry the bags.

Anyway, I ran faster because I wanted to get back to my love. I got there with the door open surely, Emmet knew better to close it. I took one whiff and smelled the Voltrui!

Before I could take one more step something hit me on the head making me fall to the ground and then everything went black.

**Dun dun dun I'll make the chapter longer later sorry its so short don't get mad I'll update ****this**** chapter soon!**

**Okay here you are I wrote it already but apparently had technical difficulties and it closed without being saved. So yeah I'm just going to rewrite it.**

Edward's POV (continued)

I woke up and I looked around I was no longer in the meadow, or at home. I was in a big room with one bed and one door. I looked around there was no one. I opened the door just a crack and saw the Voltrui guard. I was completely surrounded I closed my door again lost in thought. After what seemed like ages, the door open and in came Aro.

He touched my shoulder gently and then he walked to the other side of the room looking out the window. " Sorry to come at such a bad time, but I couldn't wait." He said. "What are you talking about? Why did you kidnap me?" I asked him getting angry by the minute. He turned to face me "Calm down you'll know everything in minute." He said.

I tried reading his thoughts but he was blocking them and then he sighed and sat down on the bed. " I'm listening." I said calmly even though I was frustrated and impatient.

" I am currently in a war between some covens that have joined together to take over my throne of the vampire world." I raised my eyebrow indicating him to go on. " But I need help from my good friends," he smiled as he said this. " So I brought you and your family excluding Bella she is not here yet, don't worry we'll find her." So Bella still can get away I wonder how she is right now. "So you kidnapped my family and me so we can help you in a war?!"

" Yes, You don't expect me to do this alone do you?" he continued, " We also have your daughter she is in a different room with your parents." "You kidnapped her too? She will not be able to help you she is only a child." My patience was wearing off at this Nessie was only eight now it was very dangerous for her to fight in a war with vampires.

" Yes she is that's why she will not be fighting." Aro said. I was relieved at this but then I got angry again when he said, " With her gift she'll make an excellent messenger, thus giving us some upper hand in this war." He smiled brightly at his then he continued, " With your gifts and your families gifts they shouldn't stand a chance and your wife will shield us all so that make sit even better!"

It took all my self control not to lunge at him, tear him to shreds, and burn the pieces.

I hope they don't get Bella too how are we going to survive this mess?

_Time jump~_

10 months it has been 10 months since me and my family have been forced to help fight with the Voltrui. Aro still hasn't been able t find Bella she hasn't been using her credit cards anywhere and she wasn't back at Forks either. She wasn't in anywhere near Forks actually. And Marcus couldn't track her as easily with her gift and all.

I hunted that was the only time I could leave my room actually that and when Aro had something for me to do. Even when I hunted, I was carefully watched so I would not attempt escape. Then when I was done they would escort me back to my hell of a room. I wasn't even able to see my family or my daughter. They kept us so far apart in the castle that I couldn't even hear their thoughts.

Aro and the guard were careful to block their thoughts I feel completely useless and lonely I miss my Bella and family so much. Ah Bella where could you be?

**I'll update soon tell me what you think please and if you have any questions on anything that involvs the story I'll be happy to answer them. =)**


	6. April 9th

**April 9****th**

**School Lockdown**

**10:00 am Tuesday**

We were on our way to school, we all got the same schedule except Dene got an extra class for art. Besides that we have all the same classes, we were headed over to English and we were running late. Then on our way there, the intercom went on and a secretary said, "We are o lockdown repeat we are on lockdown please stay seated in your classes' thank you."

"Why would the school be having a lockdown? We already did rehearse the fire alarm." Fay asked. "Just so we know what to do if it happens, all schools do this and more than once too." Dene said. "Yeah, and sometimes they try to catch off guard to see who's unprepared," I stated simply. And with that, we left school quietly and decided to take the rest of the day off.

"You know we should do something really fun a not like hunting or anything like that either. We have an eternity ahead of us and I for one don't want to spend it only going through school again and again with only hunting to do afterwards." Fay suggested suddenly. Dene nodded her head in agreement and since I know How would defiantly agree tot his too I asked, "What do you think we should do?"

Fay pondered on this for a while and then said, "Party." I raised an eyebrow at her and saw Dene smiling excitedly in agreement. "Okay, where?" I asked her hoping that this would be a flaw I her plan so we wouldn't go. "Easy we aren't going to a party." Fay said at this Dene frowned at and I smiled and then asked her, "really? Than how do you suggest we party?" She smiled deviously at this and said,"Oh Bella we are going to _throw_ a party not go to one."

I think my mouth dropped a this point I was totally caught off guard at this. I quickly composed myself and said, "Fine but _you_ are planning it since this was _your_ idea let me know when your done."

Then Dene broke the silence by saying, "We should go shopping it is a party." Then she added, "Sorry Bella." I drove a little faster and we parked din our driveway and got out and went to my room. Downstairs Fay called Hope about it and talked to Dene who was _very_ excited about the whole thing. After I did my homework, I took a nice long shower and went downstairs to check on Fay and Dene.

Fay was already dressed in a green dress that was outlined with black and ended just below her knees. Dene was dressed in a strapless dress that flowed nicely it ended somewhere after the knees and before her ankles. She had her hair all curly and down with gold earrings and other jewelry. They both looked beautiful and then I saw the decorations. She made it look like a club I think I saw a disco ball and neo lights moving around I looked around and congratulated Fay at her hard work.

She smile and handed me my outfit I took it and went upstairs. I ha d a dark grey dress just above my knees, with a dark black belt around my waist, black high heels, my hair was even more wavy and was down. Dene did my makeup and Fay chose my accessories. Hope was still at work in Brazil told us to clean the mess after the party.

Then I realized that we don't really have any human friends from school because we keep to ourselves I turned to Fay to say this and as if she knew what I was going to say. "You know Bella this party is just for the three of us think of all things we could do as _vampires_ during a party. Especially with our gifts."

It was fun actually dancing ,Fay freezing water making it a slide and then using the water from the lake to make it a waterslide. Dene making a cliff just so we could jump off it and painting some of the events so we could remember it forever even with though we would anyway because were vampires.

Later Hope came and she took pictures of all of us and she teleported us 3 stories in the air above the waterslide and we made a big splash when we hit the water. No human will ever experience this party because they might be killed during half of it.

Hope called 'lights out' even though we can't sleep and we waited for tomorrow quietly talking just for the heck of it as if Hope would come ground us and tell us to go back to bed.

**I'm not very good with describing clothes and wasn't **_**exactly**_** sure how they could have a party using their powers and all but I hope you liked it anyway. **

Edward POV

Aro sent me on a mission to kill some coven that violated the Voltrui rules. Of course, I had to go to Oregon for this mission since I clearly had no choice. I am starting to believe that my heart and mind are tainted with the crimson blood from the killing I have committed and the guilt from taking and ending lives of so many even if not all of them were innocent.

Though my family would try to comfort me and say how it wasn't my choice and that I was forced it doesn't change the fact that I did. And I have killed before but never much and to think that now Bella would truly see me as a monster it makes it even worse.

I do wonder if Bella is okay right now I hope she still loves me that and I hope that another man has won her heart. That would be pure agony if that ever happened.

I was on my way out of the airport when I caught a familiar scent it smelled of fressias and that natural vampire scent along with, a blossom scent and a another one with a citrus scent, and all of them were vampires. Is it possible the first one to be Bella? No it can't be I can't because if it is her then Aro would know and she would be forced to fight _his_ battles like the rest of us. _With me_ a little voice said in my head. She'll be with me, but I can't let my selfish desires get the best of me.

So I turned around and continued on to complete my mission. I found my destination and told the leader of the coven, "You have violated the law and I am here to make sure it won't happen again." _You've got to be kidding me. _"I'm not kidding," I told him. He was shocked and completely taken off guard. _Mind reader?_ I nodded, _crap_ "Crap." I was almost amused a this. I took him and his coven out easily and walked away.

I hunted and I could of sworn I heard a splash. I ignored it completely and went to the airport to go back to Volterra. _Who made that splash?_, I thought cause there was no human scent around. I should really stop being curious like the human saying goes, "curiosity killed the cat."


	7. Lemme guess more vampires?

**Another friendly update is here and I hope you like it. I am in such a good mood right now. I have planned something very special for this chapter a whole new twist you could say.**

**And now I'll stop my yapping so you can read even if you can just scroll down…**

**New acquaintances **

**April 23 **

**At home 5:00 AM**

I got up and took and took a cold shower. I wore something simple a black shirt, dark blue jeans, black ballet flats, two black bracelets, and my hair in a ponytail. No makeup just some lip balm I can only imagine the look on Alice's face.

I ran downstairs, Fay was on the computer with Hope uploading and going through her endless photos she took herself. Dene was wearing her hair in a braid, simple light blue shirt, beige jeans, white sneakers, drawing a sketch of last week's track meeting.

She usually wears what she paints when she drew something for summer she wore a bikini while doing so I fear that I'll never understand her.

I sat on the couch surfing through the hundreds of channels when Hope announced, "A few professional photographers are coming over this afternoon put on a good impression I _need_ this job." We all nodded and made the house ready for our guest arrival. We stocked our refrigerator with food and dishes in the cupboards and toiletries in the bathroom.

While dusting Dene asked Hope, "So where are they coming from?" "Europe, Brazil…." She added. Fay and I nodded in encouragement usually photographers like Hope travel a lot. "They're flying in from Spain actually they are moving in and are going to be our neighbors," Hope answered. I raised a eyebrow at her we live kind of deep in the woods we don't exactly have any neighbors and there isn't any houses built in a hundred mile radius.

"Well not neighbors exactly but they will be living in the woods too." Hope said. "How are they like?" Fay asked. "I wouldn't know I never met them we only talked over the phone," Hope said.

"So we wouldn't have much to expect from them do e?" Fay said. "No, but it's no big deal they are just human," Hope told her. "She's right you know it wouldn't be that different from school," I told Fay. We didn't say anything after that Hope polished her camera lens, Fay took out the trash, and Dene put her art stuff away to make space, and I cleaned the rest of the house we haven't cleaned yet.

We were done and sat in the living room waiting until the doorbell rang. We opened the door and the smiles on our faces turned into pure shock. There standing at our porch were three pale beautiful faces with topaz eyes. These people weren't humans they're vampires who faces were just as shocked as ours.

Hope recovered from the shock and led the way inside Fay and I were the last ones inside and she gave me a look that said, They're-Freakin-Vampires! In response I mouthed _I know._

It seems nothing can be normal for anyone especially vampires but you can get pretty damn close.


	8. Stories to be told & friends to be made

**Yeah here's another update I hope you like it review please and find out more about the vampires they just met.**

**In the living room **

**With three unknown vampires**

**At 12:00 am **

A woman with blonde hair that reached the small of her back it was wavy and swished delicately with every step she took walked gracefully in the living room. _So she's graceful? At least I know something about her._ I thought. She seemed nice and maybe the oldest out of the other two well physically I have no idea how long she has been a vampire.

She looked around the room and then Hope said, "Please sit down,' while gesturing her hand over to the couch. The other two girls sat down the one on her right spoke first," Maybe we should start with introductions me first, I'm Sarah." Sarah had light brown hair with bangs that covered her forehead and the rest of her hair ended at her shoulders. She seemed very nice and civilized.

It was my turn since no one else decided to speak, "I'm Bella it's nice to meet you." Sarah turned to the girl one the woman's left. "I'm Ann and the woman in the middle is Selena." Ann had black short curly hair. "As you know I'm Hope and the girl with the red hair is Dene and the other one is Fay," Hope said.

"You know what I have a question and I don't mean to be forward but…." Fay trailed off at the end. "What do you have in mind?" Selena asked. "Do you have any gifts?" Fay asked carefully but curiously.

Sarah, Selena, and Ann exchanged a look and then Selena spoke, "Well I can erase memories by touch vampires even." I nodded, "I can manipulate sunlight in any way I want." Sarah said. "And I can change my appearance, scent, and I am a physical shielder."

"Um I am a mental shielder and I'm pretty sure that's it but until then that's my only gift." I said. Fay, Dene, and Hope told them their powers, our diet, and what happened when they were changed.

"So, then it all leads up to you what's your story?" Selena asked me. "Well it's a long story much longer than my friends but we do have a lot of time ahead of us." And so I told them my story ever since I moved to Forks about James, Victoria, the La Push werewolves, Laurent, the Cullens, Reneesme, and everything up til now.

They just sat there in shock, and then awe, and then pity, and other things I saw in my friends eyes when I first told them my story.

"Wow," they all said in unison. "That's an awful lot to go through in just a few years," Selena said before giving me a warm hug and Sarah nodded while Ann stared at me deep in thought.

"Well it's only fair we tell you our story," Selena said. "I was a teacher at a high school in Seattle 50 years ago and Ann, Sarah and Jean were my students." "One day after school I helped them because they were failing in my class and then we heard someone knock on the door." "Only a minute passed by and the door fell don on the floor of it's hinges with a boom we were all so scared it all passed by in a flash." "They cornered us and taunted us old us what they were said they were going to kill us but then one vampire said," Na Will let's not kill them these girls are far too pretty and I have a feeling they'll make great vampires." "Your right Greg let's not." Will said. They grinned at us and said," This isn't going to hurt one bit just a whole lot it's going to burn and last three days."

They bit Jean first then Sarah, then Ann, and lastly me before I drifted in unconsciousness I saw them walking slowly towards the door and then in a flash they were gone."

Sarah took over at this point," when I woke up my throat was burning and Jean was gone she left a note though, _I am so sorry to leave but I am going to go find a ay to survive without killing humans I'll call you when I find out and come back. Take care~ Jean._

I still had the note in my hand when the others woke up I showed it to them and they were shocked too. We decided to go to Selena's house we somehow managed not to kill anyone and we packed everything that we could need before people came to Selena's house to investigate. We ran to the woods and then I couldn't help it I pounced on a mountain lion and drank then we found out we could survive on animal blood."

"We called Jean and she was thrilled we were glad she didn't kill anyone either we have been together since," Ann said. "So where's Jean now?" Dene asked. Then they grew quiet then Sarah whispered, "The Voltrui took her a month ago we searched everywhere for her then we started to run out of money and we moved here to look for her and get new jobs." "Oh I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked," Dene said sadly barely whispering that I barely heard her.

It was very quiet after that we decided to help them find Jean and they were very happy and thanked us we also told them if they needed anything that we were here. We gave them our numbers and then they left said they had to go hunt and that they'll see us tomorrow morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reading and I have something to ask: Any ideas to make this story even more interesting?**

**April 24**

**9:00 am in the morning**

**A friendly visit**

Dene decided to paint something for our new friends a portrait of us and one of them. We were all casually sitting on the couch waiting and watching tv when the doorbell rang.

"Come in," Dene said just loud enough for them to hear. They come in one by one and sat on the couch in the same order just like yesterday. "Whatcha watchin?" Sarah asked casually. "Reruns," Fay said. "Ah," she mumbled then spotted the big white sheet Dene used to cover her two new paintings.

She raised her an eyebrow the expression on her face questioning, her eyes full of curiosity. Dene smiled and she walked over to the big sheet everyone turned to face her. "Well I an artist wanted to give you three a little gift so I just so happened to paint something for you," Dene said.

_How delightful-Selena_

_Nice-Sarah_

_Great, thanks-Ann_

"Your welcome." Dene said. She took off the sheet dramatically and said,"This one is of you guys from yesterday so even with our memory you can remember it forever, and this one again regardless of our memory is of us."

"Well thank you it's wonderful," Selena said. Sarah took a few steps forward with one hand rubbing her chin as if deep in thought. Examining the paintings and then said,"You have some real talent I can see you doing this for a living."

"Thanks but maybe I should finish high school first," Dene said. "And college," Hope said a little too fast. "Yeah and college you'll get a degree fast I know you will you have _real_ talent," I told her smiling at the end. Sometimes Dene needs a push and a lot of encouragement. "Thanks bells I remember my dream when I was human was to open my very own gallery," Dene said with a faraway look in her eye, she actually was like that for five minutes straight before Fay cleared her throat and nudged her gently but with enough force for her to sway a bit. Dene snapped out of her thoughts and I'm sure she would of blushed if she could, "Sorry," she mumbled. We all chuckled after that, "Is it still your dream?" Hope asked Dene.

"Yes, my life long dream as a human and now my existence long dream sort of," Dene said whispering the last two words. "Sort of?" Fay asked. "Well vampires can't sleep so they can't dream either technically." Dene said. "Yeah but if you could you would right?" I asked her. "Yes," she said after a few moments. "And besides you can still daydream a bout it and fantasize," Fay said trying to help. Fay smiled a bit and then she handed the paintings to Ann after giving us a quick hug.

"Oh and Hope you got the job start whenever," Selena said. Hope beamed full of joy you could feel it from a distance "thank you," she said calmly though nobody bought it. "Your welcome," Selena said and then they left.

Later that day we got an e-mail we were all hovering over the computer to read it:

_Thanks for the paintings Dene they are now proudly hanging on the walls of our house and it fits nicely there too. We cordially invite you over to our house tomorrow at 5:00 don't be late. We have things to discuss like Jean we don't mean to be forward but we don't have a minute to waste. _

_Til then Ciao _

_~Sarah, Selena,and Ann Bovan._


	10. Monday 12

**Monday 12:00am**

**Lunch**

We sat at our table playing with the junk humans call food ugh I can't believe I used to eat this stuff. "So I wonder what's going to happen at their house," Fay said. "Huh? Don't we all?" I said. "Yeah, we do I can't stop thinking about it it's driving me crazy," Dene said when she got to the crazy part she pretended to attempt to pull her hair out. We chuckled weakly a bit a that then I said, "You know I second that." "Third," Fay said. It makes my existence today so _BORING_ like school wasn't hell enough," Fay said emphasizing boring and then bagging her head on the table and then leaving it there.

"Whatever happens there better be worth the wait because every second is pure torture right now," I said. "Mmm hmm," Fay and Dene agreed with their heads lying on the table. I decided to join them and I strangely felt a bit better if not worse either way I was going to keep it there.

**~ Much later as in after school on the way to….~**

I was driving with Dene and Fay sitting somewhat quietly but uncomfortably in the back. Hope said she'll meet us there she found a school in the ocean and just had to take a picture of it. She said it doesn't come around to often and her camera was screaming at her begging for her to take a picture. She's just lucky she can teleport or else I would have gone and gotten her myself. I was parking in their driveway and then Sarah came out and escorted us out of the car and inside the house. That's when I took a good look around the place it was classy and had still looked very homey. Sarah led me to an oversized chair and Dene and gay to a three seat couch and went to go sit down on another couch with Selena and Ann.

Sarah looked around the room then she looked again I was guessing that she was looking for Hope and couldn't find her. "Where's Hope?" she asked. "Taking a picture in the ocean she'll teleport soon," I said nicely. "She better," I muttered under my breath but of course everyone heard it and laughed just then did Hope teleport right on the missing seat on the couch with Dene and Fay. "Hi guys!" "Sorry I'm late I trust Bella told you why," Hope said. "Yeah I did are you satisfied with those pictures?" I asked. She nodded, "Good let's get started shall we Selena?" I said. "Yes we should Bella anyway since so far it's just us against the Voltrui we need to train daily for long periods of time we want to be prepared instead of looking like amateurs," Selena said.

"So when do we start?" Fay asked. "Today right now we have no time to waste I'm sorry but you have to understand," Selena said. "Of course we do we are willing to put everything into helping rescue Jean I for one like to know her," Dene said. "Yeah she's right we'll do anything to help," I said. "So let's get training!" Dene said jumping off her seat. We started training Dene was teaming up with Sarah, Me and Selena, and Hope, Ann, and Fay. We fought against each other I was leader of my team, Fay was leader of hers, and Dene was leader of hers. Mine won then we switched up the teams I was always leader on mine and mine always won by dawn it was unanimous that I lead us in the fight against the Voltrui.

On the way home I have to admit I was nervous I _never_ expected that _I_ would lead in a _any_ battle much less _this_ one. Fay noticed this and told me everything was going to be fine and that there was a reason I was chosen leader when I asked her why she snorted and said,"Geez Bella are you always this blind? You're a natural." I was confused after that debating if it was a compliment or not but I guess I could take it as one. I parked the car in the driveway and headed upstairs in my room. I jumped on my bed facedown and laid there for hours until it was almost time for school I groaned and got ready and ran downstairs and jumped into my car Fat and Dene were waiting in the back. "Hope's teleported to the moon she said it would be cool to try and we should go with her next time," Fay said. I always ask because Hope goes anywhere and well it just relieves me to know where she is I don't know why though but it does.

When we got to school we attracted attention from guys and envy from girls the students here still aren't used to it. We headed to class passed notes and pretended to care what the teacher said aced our tests, threw our food, and drove away to train. It's our daily routine now. Selena and well I can't tell if they are like daughters to her or not but they greeted us and we chat a bit and went straight for training. We decided that Dene and Sarah make a good team with their powers and that we all shield each other since we found out that it makes one big powerful shield.

And that we can talk mentally to each other kind of like the wolves except we can turn it on and off. For example we don't hear our exact thoughts just hat we want the other to hear so literally talking mentally. We found this out when Fay and Hope had to go hunting and it was difficult to explain so we showed them.


	11. shield figure

**When I was going to update I asked myself a question. What did I write in my last update? I swear I have memory problems one time my mom asked me what I did at school yesterday or was it when she got home from work? Eep! See I even forgot hat! Well I told her I don't know. And then she lectured me blaming the computer or the tv she usually does for everything. Says I should go outside more. Anyway I remembered so pleas enjoy this chapter. Thank God I didn't have to go read my last update this time. **

**Training at Selena's **

We were training nothing new and it was me and Hope against Fay and Ann because Dene Sarah and Selena lost. When I as fighting Fay something happened. I felt something in my shield before anyone could register what happened there was a big tall blue figure that looked like it was made of jello or something except when I poked it it felt hard as my skin. It shot Fay with a orb and had her trapped in a cage that looked like as jello as the figure.

We talked mentally since we were too shocked.

_What the heck was that/!- Fay_

_It looks like something that came from Bella's shield-Dene_

_Can you control it Bella-Hope_

_I don't know and I sure can try sorry Fay it wasn't intentional-Me_

_Kay but just get me out of here-Fay_

_You got to admit it is pretty cool-Sarah_

_Yeah hey who knows it can be your new gift-Ann_

_No I don't think so it came from her shield its something she could do with her shield she's a different kind of shielder-Selena_

_What do you mean Selena by different kind of shielder?-Hope_

_I'm not sure this is new I don't think any shielder ever experienced this-Selena_

_Well let's talk about it after I free Fay-Bella_

_Agreed-Fay_

"Let her go," I said. I didn't ask and I don't know why I told the figure to but to my surprise and everyone else's it listened. "About time," Fay murmured as she got up. I wanted my shielder figure to return to my shield and it did. It went back to where it came from which happened to be my shield. I explained this to everybody and they agreed "At least we don't have to worry about it although this takes training to a whole new level," Sarah said. "I think it's neat this will definitely help in the battle against the Voltrui," Ann said. Everyone nodded their head in agreement we left and Hope teleported us and the car home in the driveway. "What was that for?" Fay asked. "Yeah not that it's bad but you don't do that often," Dene said.

"To save gas, money you know helping the earth," Hope said. "But the main reason is?' I asked. "well with new equipment for my job cost money and we need to save as much as we can," Hope said. "Okay but be careful we don't need to be teleported to school and you accidentally parking us on top of the school," I said. "Bella you know when I teleport somewhere I see the place before I teleport there's no way I could make that mistake," Hope said. "No I didn't you never told us that," I said. "You never asked," Hope said.

With that she went to her room "At least we are helping the earth," Fay murmured. "It's not just that there's more to the money problem then Hope leads on to," Dene said. "What do you mean?" Fay asked. "That she doesn't want to worry us and if we don't be careful we'll be broke soon," I told her. "I like dit better when I didn't know but thanks," Fay said.

For fun I wore blue, Fay wore green, and Dene wore a blue shirt that said,' Stop global warming or else the ice cream will melt!' When she came downstairs this morning Fay said,"Don't forget chocolate!" "You guys are thinking about the sweets but you don't care about the penguins and polar bears that may go extinct?" I said. They were both silent and stopped talking looking down at their shoes nervously thinking about what to say.

_I'm just kidding nice shirt btw now let's go-Me_

_Oh well thanks-Fay_

_It's not like we have anything to learn or tests to study for-Dene_

_Well one it would be strange, Two Hope will kill us, and three I thought you loved art Dene.-Me_

_Oh she got you good Dee-Fay_

_Damn I know-Dene_

I drove as usual and parked in our favorite spot "Whew nice driving B, we are ten minutes early," Dene said. "You know most vampires ignore the annoying signs and laws called the speed limit?" Fay said. I scowled at her "You know most vampires would just kick your ass without a second thought?" I said. Of course neither of us meant what we said but we just said it anyway. Fay and Dene laughed "haha good one Bella," Dene said before running as fast as humanly possible to class. "Come on let's catch up with her before those plastic barbies people here consider popular try to ambush her," Fay said I nodded and followed after her inside. When not together girls and boys seize the opportunity to either ask us out, hit on us, attempt to hit us or make us cry, and try to mess around with us. Most of the time they fracture a bone against our granite hard skin, get rejected, murder glared, or their own stupid plans backfire on them. Nevertheless it is annoying and we try to avoid those situations as much as possible that's why we have all the same classes all at the same time minus art we wait for Dene for that.

We found Dene sitting impatiently at our table for what I don't know so I guess that' s why I asked her," what's the matter Dene?" She glanced at me and then sighed before turning to face me completely. She was going to speak but decided on telling me mentally. _I can't wait for school to be over I want to see what your new advantage with your shield can do! Plus they are sending a ton of new supplies for art and I would love to use them.-Dene_

I just mouthed an 'O' instead of 'oh' because that's not I expected at all I tried to put my mind on other things besides my shield form an dI just did this morning and no Dene reminded me. _What should we call this lil advantage of yours anyway?-Fay I don't knowI was thinking on calling the thing that came from my shield a shield figure. Makes sense?-Me _

_Yeah tons-Fay_

_Agreed-Dene _

School passed by in blur after that as if it all went by in few seconds. I told Fay and Dene we shouldn't buy lunch if we were going o throw it all away anyway. They agreed but asked me we had an image to keep up to try t blend in and seem human. "If anyone asks we eat when we got home or we weren't hungry something as simple as that," I told them. We were heading to the parking lot when Hope teleported right in our car then teleported us on the school roof back to Selena''s driveway.

Then she hopped out of the car and to Selena's door as if nothing happened as if she didn't just risk exposure. The three of us were clearly speechless and too shocked to say anything but I rambling on and on in my head like crazy.

We all forced our legs to work double time or our broken mouths to run inside with Hope. Selena handed each of us a cup of blood. I took it and thanked her for it and drank it all surprised at how thirsty I was. "When was the last time you all hunted?' Ann asked. "I don't know seven weeks ago tomorrow," I answered for all of us. Their jaws dropped and then realization struck me. That is a long time how did I get through school after all that time? After a few minutes we all composed ourselves and Sarah said, "You must of perfect control then."

"I didn't even notice how thirsty I was," Fay said. "Neither did I," Dene said. "I third that," I said Hope simply nodded. We left quickly to go hunt and we came back to train. After that we worked don my shield figure which obeys each and every single command I say and understands each situation perfectly. We found out my shield figure is just a part of me becoming one with my shield that does anything I would do. As if being at two places at once. Which is awesome by the way it can shoot orbs, laser beams, lightning bolts, and bends my shield in all sorts of ways physical and mentally.

When we got home practiced on my shield figure by going in the woods and running with it. I did something though when I was thirsty I had it trap a few animals in and I drained them all dry. I never thought hunting would be this easy and frankly took some of the thrill of hunting away so I decide next time I will just practice with my shield figure with the animals but its not going to be used for hunting.

I called Sarah to update on it after I told the others and they said we should use it for the battle. Selena thought we should find out the limits to my shield figure so nothing goes wrong in the battle. I found out when I was wrestling with Dene that we could go through each other shield.

We decided that this is probably because of the connections we have though we don't know why we have them. I went with because we are all shielder but Selena and Sarah aren't shielder so that is crossed out from the list of possibilities.

But we do agree on the fact that we all have connections that bring us together in a way that's more than the ordinary covens of vampire out there. But I can't help but stick to my all shielder idea. Is it possible Selena and Sarah are shielder but we just don't know it yet? And if so how can I prove that?

I told them this and they considered it since we have nothing else to work with and it turned out Sarah is a physical shielder too. But Selena isn't physical it's mental but we still have no way to prove that either. Ann pretended to turn into Fay but Hope, Fay, Selena, and I just saw Ann but Dene, and Sarah saw her as Fay.

I told them that Ann's power is probably an illusionist and since that's a mental power we mental shielder didn't see it. And it proved Selena is a mental shielder turns out we all have more to us than we realized.


	12. Get a Job

**Okay here's another update hopefully things will get more intense in this chapter. **

**If it isn't I'm sorry I did say hope okay?**

**June 3 Friday **

**After school **

We were all hunting and training in the woods because _somebody_ (Fay) made yet another hole in Selena's wall. So we came up with the idea to carefully train outside too to avoid house damages and since when we fight against the Voltrui we are not going to fight in the house. But mostly for house damage reasons we were arguing over ways to travel since because of the photographers especially Hope we are all low on money.

"Maybe we could all get new jobs?" Dene suggested. "No I'm not going to quit my job for anything else!" Hope said. "Hope she's talking about the ones who are _not _photographers," I told her. "Oh," was all she said. "What kind of jobs?" Fay asked. "Since we are all smarter than the average human and more beautiful I'm pretty sure we can find good jobs that pay well," Dene said. "We should all get the same job since we do things better when we are together and lots of well we can't just suddenly call in sick on sunny days excluded Dene," I said. "She's right," Dene said. "I have an idea let's put all sorts of jobs on a strip of paper and put them in a bag and the one we pick out is the one we get since we are obviously not going to agree on one job ourselves," Fay suggested. Fay was right we all have different intrests so it is only fair. "But who is the one that picks it out of the bag?" I asked.

"Hmmm we wrestle for it?' Fay suggested. "No!!!!!!! Bella will win if we do that!" Dene said. "Your right it should be a fair win," Fay said. "How about we race to Alaske?" Fay said. "Sure first one there is the rotten egg!" Dene exclaimed! And then we ran with all the trees blurring past us then the trees were gone and I only felt the snow and ice below my feet. I turned around Fay was behind me when I looked ahead I saw a happy dancing Dene.

Hope teleported and said, "Now since that is settled let's get back home," Hope said. She teleported us back home. "So who won?" Sarah asked. "Me!" Dene said jumping up and down then running away when she came back she had a bag in one hand and pens and papers in the other.

_**Several minutes later**_

"I put down designing,"Dene said. "Acting," Fay said while faking to faint on the fround as a joke. "Police officer," I said. Those were the last three we wrote down and put in the bag. We startd to shake the bag and then when we were done Dene closed her eyes and reached one _arm_ instead of a hand in the bag and when she took it out she unfolded the piece of paper and read out loud, "Modeling."

**Short chapter I know but I have a lame time limit on the computer update tomorrow I promise!!**


	13. Newborn Army and where's Fay?

**I know I haven't updated in a while I pictured Bella modeling and being good at it before decided this story will be perfect for it. And of course having friends doing it with her. **

**Never mind the date**

**The dark time to me at least**

"Modeling," Dene said. "No!" I yelled. "Gosh Bella I know you hate it but we can hear you just fine if you whispered!" Fay said. Dene was still grinning I calmed down a bit "Dene I didn't know you liked modeling so much?" I asked. "Oh I don't but it wouldn't be bad who knows I'll probably design my own clothes and then model them," she said. Which explains things Dene not being blind of her beauty and finding something artistic in modeling I guess the only miserable one here is me. "Oh Bella it won't be so bad your graceful and beautiful nothing to worry about," she continued on, "It can be fun it's a very interesting experience and it's only this once so stop being melodramatic," Fay said. I must admit she had a point at _least_ I won't trip like when I was human. "Okay," I mumbled. I wasn't totally okay with it or excited but I guess its bearable.

We put the bag away for future uses in the basement it was decided we would always pick our jobs that way but we can't do anything twice until we did everything in the bag at least once. I added the last part as a condition the tradition was Hope's idea said this way things would be fair and more interesting. She would have said fun but she decided against And chose her words more carefully so that's it all we have to do is find a way to get somebody to offer us the job. "It shouldn't be_ too_ hard all we have to do is find said person," Fay said. I am kind of hoping it takes a lot of time to find said person but at the same time feel guilty knowing how much we need the money not just Hope. So here I am all alone plumped on the couch still thinking of recent events or not so recent I have no idea how long it's been. Selena and the others left to go hunting but I already hunted yesterday so I stayed behind. Thinking about things didn't make me feel all too better what I _needed_ was to get my mind off things for awhile.

I decided to evoke my shield figure and race with it and it was _twice_ as exhilarating as running vampire speed by myself. I guess since my shield figure is a part of me what I do and it does affects both of us. Which can be both good and bad what if I feel overwhelmed and I am using my shield figure and feel twice as overwhelmed as before? Man, that will suck wait why am I in my thoughts again? Then I realized I stopped running and now was sitting on a log. I decided running wasn't helping whether it's effect was multiplied by two or not so I ran back home and had my shield figure return to my shield. I waited for the others to come back homein my room and then it got really late and they still weren't home part of me said I was being paranoid and the other said I should go looking for them after debating for five minutes I heard _Bella help vampires! –Fay. Where?-Me We were hunting and they found us- Dene and then she showed me a mental image of where they were. I'll be right there hold on kay? – Me. Okay but hurry up we are outnumbered and have no game plan- Ann _

I ran as fast as I could and summoned my shield figure from my shield out of nowhere it picked me up and zoomed through the woods faster than any vampire could including (gulp) Edward. I haven't said his name in a while and already I could feel the pain but I pushed it a side and focused on my friends. My shield figure put me on the ground and I saw my friends being circled by a about a _hundred newborn_ vampires. I had a plan and my shield figure knew it. I made a huge orb and hit it right in front of a vampire that was about to lunge at Sarah. Said vampire looked around for me as did the rest of the army my shield figure jumped from the trees, landed in front of the damsel in distress' and boxed my friends in leaving them safely away from the vampires. Once that was done I jumped out of the trees to join my friends. _How are you guys?-Me Fine you made it just in time-Dene Nice work-Fay Thanks, but let's not run they are just going to hunt us down and we don't want them killing or changing anyone else in town.- Me _

_Bella is right we'll have to kill them- Selena Good thing we had all that training- Ann What's the game plan Bella?- Hope _The conversation only lasted half a minute after I told them just to follow my lead and do what I say when I say it. Not to sound bossy or anything but if they don't we are screwed they understood and knew I meant nothing by it.

Me and my shield figure started first and fought off a couple of vampires I called out to Hope telling her to teleport over the vampire coming from behind me and take him by surprise. Poor vampy never saw it coming as Hope teleported and ripped it limb from limb. My shield figure and I will throw orbs and trap vampires in a box or cage and get Dene to use her lava gift and melt them away. Hope will teleport groups of vampire sand I will throw orbs at them and Dene took care of them after that. I threw lighting bolts in the sky and then they came firing down like arrows at the newborns instantly burning them. Ann changed her appearance and pretended to be one of the vampires in the army for One: Get information, Two: Taunt them, Three: Confuse them and surprise them using it as a advantage while fighting against them. Selena will erase all vampires memories thus catching them off guard and killing them before they knew what happened to them. Sarah used the energy of the sunlight she could find and made one big fireball of sunlight energy and threw it at her opponents. We also used our shield to our advantage since some of them had gifts such as mind control. Since we shielded each other we were untouchable some tried to flee but Hope teleported them back and Dene made a waterfall of lava if they tried. Fay used water from river banks nearby and flooded them with such force they were on the ground and making them weak. She also put the fires out when we were done before there was a forest fire or someone saw the smoke and came over to see what happened.

It took a lot of energy and it felt like hours of fighting but when I looked at my watch we have been fighting for 20. Not twenty hours but twenty minutes when I told everybody this all of our jaws dropped and we slumped down on the ground and sat there for a while letting the information sink in. "It's a good thing we are all so incredibly gifted and ass whooping fighters and we have such an awesome leader huh?" Fay said breaking the silence. We all laughed at that and ran back home while they cheered, " Hooray! For Bella!" there were comments like, "Bella saved the day!" and "Bella to the rescue!" and when we got to our homes Dene came up to me and said, "You know we did a great job I didn't know we were capable of that." She said all this with one hand on my shoulder and then she walked to her room as if nothing happened. After that I went to my room and a warm bath and laid down on my couch until morning. I wore a purple shirt with medium sleeve V-neck, black jeans, black shoes, wore a pony tail, and a black jacket with some purple in it. I slid down the rail downstairs and Dene turned to look a t me, "Why the dark colors?" she asked. I shrugged and took it as a compliment. Dene was wearing a brown coffee colored warm sweater with baigeish jeans and brown ballet flats. Herr hair was down as usual all curly looking and she was painting our battle against the newborn army. "Since we can't keep anything from them as a trophy like some people do I decided a painting will be just fine," she explained when she caught me staring at the painting. "No need to explain yourself it's good," I said. It was too she had us against the newborn army pose and it looked like we were running towards each other like barging actually. The sky was dark and there was smoke coming from the pile of dismembered newborns and the trees surrounding us. She made it very clear in said painting that we were winning and didn't struggle a bit.

"Where's Fay?" I asked knowing where Hope would be somewhere off faraway with a camera in her hands. "She left went to school early," Dene said. That was odd we always went together "Why?" I asked. "She didn't say," Dene said. Even more odd not like her to go somewhere without telling us we usually kept track of each other always knowing what the other was doing or where they were.

'When you're done with that painting meet me in the car so we could go to school," I told her Dene simply nodded letting me know she heard me. I waited for her to be done she usually took her time putting all her focus in it. When we went to school Fay wasn't there and her car wasn't there either her scent wasn't even here. Dene noticed this and looked over at me just as confused and worried as me. Where's Fay?


	14. Fay is found and modeling starts

**So just like I intended and hoped for some of you wanted to know about Fay so here it is! **

**June 4 Saturday **

**After School 3:00am**

Fay was nowhere to be found we called her but we just got the dial tone. "Where could she be?" Dene asked herself pacing like mad we were all very close but Fay and Dene were closer like long lost sisters that never knew the other existed and found out and then got separated again. They have a strong bond I don't need to be Marcus to see that. Its been a couple of hours since the disappearance of Fay with zero contact whatsoever.

"I have an idea!" Ann said happily. Which is odd for Ann since she usually keeps to herself and is very timid and quiet. "What?" Dene said instantly. "Bella remember when we called you telepathically even from a distance and you still heard us?" Ann asked me. "Yeah but I don't see how- I stopped then said, "Oh my gosh Ann you're a genius!" Everyone looked confused until they found out what she meant. We all called out to Fay who responded after the dozenth time, _Gosh! I heard you the first time! I'm busy nothing is wrong calm down! I'll be home in a couple of hours!_

We all winced at the volume in her voice that was so loud I could have sworn I heard a sonic boom to it. "How lovely Fay," Hope said sarcastically. "Yeah leaving and lying and disappearing for hours," Ann continued. "Without a word, letter and expects us to be as happy as Shirley Temple!" Dene said. Sometimes Fay and Dene can say the weirdest things when mad or because they just want to talk but this one makes sense sort of. "Shirley Temple?" I asked. "Don't judge me you knew what I meant, all of you did," Dene said.

We all parted ways and hanged around waiting for Fay all of us curious to hear ht she has been doing since she left the house. No one said a word but it wasn't quiet because we would groan out of frustration and impatience waiting for Fay. "Shirley Temple ha," I heard Ann mutter under her breath. Dene was petty random no one was in the mood for that I guess in retrospect it was pretty funny but still how odd can she be sometimes.

I was hanging upside down on the couch, Dene was lying down on a stool staring at the ceiling, Hope was fumbling with her car keys, Sarah was lying down on the carpet shifting her feet in different positions, Selena was tracing her fingers along the bookcase, and Ann was staring at nothing while lying down on the sofa. We were all doing strange things out of boredom when Fay came inside and said, "I have good news!" We all looked up at her and asked at the same time, "What?" She skipped to me and Dene and said, "I got us jobs!" "Wha- huh? How?" I stuttered. Fay was smiling like an idiot "I decided on not waiting for someone to offer us a job and went looking for someone to instead! I found him and when I showed him your photos and mine from last month at the party he offered us the job right then and there and I said yes for all of us!" she said gasping for air at the end. I was shocked I was hoping and practically hoping for waiting but Fay got us the job the very next day I was torn between the situations of killing her and keeping my cool. The first one seemed like gold but the latte was better for all of us. "When do we start?" Dene asked. "He said next week he told me the first thing we are going to do is do a photo shoot at the grand opening at this mall in California!" I was so glad I wasn't Jasper because I didn't want to be influenced in jumping up and don with her. After that I just went to my room so I could be alone in my shock.

**June 12**

**First day of Work**

**At the Photo Shoot at 2:00pm**

We all headed over in our cars and followed the directions are boss/agent Mr. Don gave us. We parked our cars and headed inside the building "Hi we are here for our photo shoot names Dene, Isabella, Fay Whitney." I said. "Of course here we are floor 7 room 9201 have a good day," she said. I liked her she didn't envy us like most women we meet its nice. We entered the room where Mr. Don greeted us, "Hello girls! You look fabulous Gladys will do your make up, Donna will do your hair, and Rachael will be in charge of the clothes you'll be using for the photo shoots today and future ones that includes catwalks, runways, etc." We nodded and headed over to our large dressing rooms to get ready. We will take pictures solo then two at a time and then all together. The photo shoot was for a new magazine called 'Latest and the Hottest' they wanted new news and pictures from new models. And we are those new models and our pictures were going to be all over the magazines. When we were done we headed home talking about our first day of work I must admit it wasn't torture it seemed easy enough for a vampire and it will help with our _little_ money problem.

**If you are wondering why they ha school on a Saturday in the beginning it's because it was a big school assembly where everyone was acquired for. That and they had detention for throwing a basketball at a group of girls and were caught.. (stupid envying girls messed with them too much and hit a raw nerve.) **


	15. Fame

**Here's another update because I need to write and you want to read so everybody wins!**

**June 14****h**

**Time for School again **

"Good morning class how was your weekend?" Ms. Dubussy asked.

_Wow someone is in a good mood-Fay_

_I know she usually is like a prison warden- Dene_

_Yeah its odd and a stupid question they make us go to a stupid assembly for 5 hours on Saturday and then Sunday is just…_-Me

_I know right?- Dene_

_Wait she's talking about something listen!- Fay_

We turned our attention to our teacher "Anyway school will be canceled this week due to some school issues," Ms. Dubussy.

"Like what type of school issues ?" Luke (school paper's editor in chief) asked. "Well its classified and because we won't have school until next Monday you won't be getting any homework either," Ms. Dubussy said. Everyone was talking after that and didn't mind at all she was happy no understatement she was practically bursting with joy.

_I wonder why she's so happy.-Me_

_You haven't noticed?-Dene_

_No what is it?-Me_

_Look at her finger on her right hand-Fay_

Right there on 's finger was a 24 carrot diamond ring or should I say_** Mrs**_. Dubussy.

_I didn't know-Me_

_Yeah its hard to believe I didn't know she had a boyfriend-Dene_

_Yeah and now she has a fiancé! I didn't know she could even get a guy's attention much less get married!-Fay_

_Well she did hopefully she won't be as bitter-Me_

_The no school part just fuels her fire of happiness-Dene_

_Mmmm, its like a week long vacation for her and us though she has more of a life hmm no pun intended-Fay_

_Lame pun but your right I wonder what is the 'issue' though-Me_

_I bet you're not the only one-Fay_

School was a long boring free day. There was nothing to do but talk and think but after school should be more interesting. I saw Fay talking on her cell phone and Dene standing next to her. I ran as fast as humanly possible to them "Who was it?" I asked. "Mr. Don we won't be doing a photo shoot today," Fay said. Yes. "Because Dene told him about her little designing idea and he loved it!" "No way!" Dene said. "Yup but that's not it because of that we are going to go on a trip and meet some designers and design some clothes!" Fay said loudly. "Wow," I said. I looked around an saw a few people staring with there mouths open and then it looked like they were in line and then someone bumped into the other and so on. "Let's go," I suggested. We walked away from the scene to the wood s for privacy. "But he said he had to pull a lot of strings to get it and we have to go there ourselves he can't get us a ride there," Fay said. "So you are going to tell Hope and have of her teleport us there right?" I asked. Fay was nodding her head up and down excitedly and her and Dene were running around and smiling like idiots. "Let's go home the faster the better," I said. When we got home Hope agreed and we were on our way packing a few of our clothes. "Ah this is so slow we should speed things up a bit," I said. I got my bags opened my drawers and then used my shield figure and our gifts and put everything quickly in the suitcases and closed them and sent them downstairs.

"That's better," I said. When everyone was done packing Hope teleported us at the airport with our luggage as if we took the plane. She teleported us at the right place at the right time so no one saw us. "Okay have fun I guess whatever see you at home," Hope said. She went to the bathroom and teleported. "And humans believe she's our mother? She's more like a sister or a friend," Fay said. "She's a good actor and human are oblivious to everything they don't know their classmate our vampires and whatnot," I said. "Yeah but she should keep up the act in public places makes her look like a bad mother," Fay said. "Ha-ha it's only when she needs to no one we know or seen is here so she doesn't," I said. "Why are we having this conversation our boss is waiting for us!" Dene said. "Well then Dene," Fay said. _I know she's excited and all but now she' getting antsy-Fay said to me. _ "You'll survive but she has a point come on," I said. We caught up to Dene who was talking to Mr. Don. "Nice to see you could make it girls it wasn't too much trouble was it?" he asked. "No, not at all," Dene said.

The next four hours went bye with Dene's crazy imagination and fabrics flying all over the place and sewing machines running and "Oh my that is my favorite color!" and, "Ooh silky nice its soft and.. silky." Go ahead and guess who said that, anyway after that we went home. Mr. Don said when the outfits we designed were made that we could model in them and that if the designers think its good they'll make more and then we could make our home clothing line. "Of course they won't like it because they'll love it!" Dene said. She was confident and happy, Fay was happy too well we all were happy and excited but Dene was that times 100. When we got home something surprised us **hope** was home before us. "Oh my god," Fay said. "Hope your home?" I asked. "Yes, I live here don't I?" she asked. "Yes but um it's just that-" I had no idea how I could tell her this but luckily Dene caught me off, "It's just that your usually out and about being anywhere_ besides_ home," Dene said. We all nodded backing her up and saying yeah and yup that's it. "Well I see," Hope said. There was something odd about hope she wasn't herself and it happened all too suddenly she was okay at the airport something happened while we were away. "Hope what are you hiding?" I asked her. 'Hmmmm oh nothing Bella," Hope said quickly a little too quickly. 'Oh okay then I just thought have a nice night," I said. I dropped or pretended to she wasn't getting away with this not while I am still cold and the undead she's not. When she left I quickly took Dene and Fay with me into the woods away from Hope's earshot. "Okay she's hiding something," I said. "Yeah we know," Dene said. "Umm Bella?' "Yeah?" I said. "Your wrong," she said. "What?!" Dene and I said simultaneously. "You heard me it's nit night time it's 3:00 am," she said. Fay chuckled "Ha-ha can we focus now?" I asked her. She nodded smiling. "Look she was fine at the airport so something happened after she dropped us off most likely she teleported somewhere," I said. "So, we go to Selena's because they are the only people who knows where she teleports all the time because they work with her," Dene said. Fay nodded and then said, "Actually Dene she works for them and sometimes with them." "Stop correcting everyone it's not funny," Dene said. "Okay sorry last one," Fay said raising her hands in defeat. "Let's go then," I said. "Fay keep Hope away from Selena and the others Dene and I are going to talk with them and we don't want Hope finding out kay?" I said. She nodded and then we split up when we got to Selena's we talked with her about it. "Well today we really low on money so we might have to cut some people off and also we might have to stop the whole thing completely," Selena said. "Are you saying Hope might lose her job?" Dene asked. "Yes and its either that or everyone lose their job," Selena said. "We have to get the money we need by next month or its over," Sarah said. "Well that explains it thanks for telling us Selena good n-morning" I corrected myself. "Have a nice morning Bella and Dene," Selena said. "You know what I don't get?" Dene asked later. "What like why Hope tried hiding it from us?' I asked. "Yeah that and ho come we are walking in the woods and still have Fay distracting Hope?" she asked. Then we ran back home where Fay was talking to Hope who was sitting on the couch. "Fay turned to us and told us telepathically: _I got the truth out of her Selena told you two?" Yeah we found out-Me Good now tell me why you guys left me here with Hope two more hours than necessary?-Fay You know why Fay-Dene Yeah I do just needed to catch you guys off guard makes me feel better-Fay _

We rolled dour eyes at Fay who just smirked and said, "We have jobs and we are doing a lot so fast we could raise the money for our fellow photographers," Fay said. "That's a great idea but we aren't famous thus not making us rich so we could give them money," I said. 'Well were going to be and we have time news travel fast especially in small towns," Fay said.

**June 20**

**Fay was right which is good news **

Fay was right today when we drove to school there was a whole bunch of people asking for autographs, and well we had fans. This girl asked us to sing her magazine and when I looked at the cover it said 'Latest and the Hottest' _**check out these new models three sisters in the same modeling agency. Rumors that they are starting their own clothing line too. **_I didn't have time to read the rest because I had to give it back to her. School was full picture were taken with camera phones and when we went to work we got paid. Hope, Selena, Sarah, and Ann were thrilled that no one was going to get fired. Even with giving them all the money they needed we still had more. And work only got busier and more of our pictures were on different magazines than 'Latest and the Hottest' we were becoming famous and fast too. But then the clothing line came out………….

**Haha you will have to wait I have muse to listen to and I want to think a bit of what I am going to write more but no worries I'll update soon. **


	16. And so the Second War Begins

**Yeah it's about time I updated. Right now I I'm listening to Muse they are awesome! But that's a bit off. **

**June 25****th**

**The day when our clothing line comes out**

**7:00 Pm**

We were at this new mall where we will be launching our new clothing line and we were celebrating and we were cutting the red ribbon with a pair of scissors. As soon as we did we announced the grand opening of the new mall and our clothing line. Hundreds of people rushed in the store where our new clothes were up for sale. There were so many lights and cheers and happy squealing I thought I would get a headache. Pictures were taken. Cash registers ringing constantly, lines were forming, clothes were piled, and hundreds of people left with smiles on their faces and bags in their hands. Yes, hundreds it was a huge mall with so much space and stores I know Alice would love. We were there til midnight when we finally went home. I know Mr. Don felt guilty that he kept us up on a school night but I assured him it was okay. Vampires don't sleep anyway but of course I couldn't tell him that. When we got to school almost every girl were wearing our designs and were talking about last night. When we went to our studio to pose and all Mr. Don called it off early. "Girls, I decided no photo shoots today," he said. "Okay then what do we do?" Fay asked. "Well the clothes were a big hit and I got many phone calls today about if you guys were going to design more and your girls are doing your first catwalk in Brazil!" "Wow," I said. It was obvious even to a blind man that Mr. Don was beyond thrilled.

We designed like mad that day and then we did the same thing like last time. We had Hope teleport us then she would teleport us back. We went to our dressing rooms and got ready for the catwalk. I wore a dark green long dress that was elegant and gorgeous. It was sleeveless and then I wore a dark green silk wrap too. My hair was on the side over my shoulder it looked longer then usual. I gracefully walked on the runway and posed while pictures were taken and bright flashes were all over the place.

Dene wore a sleeveless purple dress that looked amazing on her. Her hair was straight and then there' Fay. Fay wore a rosy pink dress, a pearl necklace, and her hair was straight too. Then after that I wore a dark blue dress with some black. It was short and I wore a black choker and a blue bracelet and then another blue bracelet on the same arm. Dene wore a white dress that flowed nicely at the bottom and a light white satin wrap. Fay wore a yellow dress with a black belt on her waist and it was short didn't even reach her knees. After that we went home and trained some more then the next day we did a photo shoot at the beach. Except we got some new partners we modeled with some guys and did the poses we were instructed to do. I had to lay my head on his chest and his arms were wrapped around me. Then he had to carry me bridal style and then we had to stand in the water near the shoreline and move our bodies close to each other and he had to lean his head in so it would look like he was whispering something in my ear.

I didn't really pay attention to Fay and Dene though but they talked about it for a while. After that we were going to the parking lot and drive home but Mr. Don stopped us. "Ladies wait!" he yelled. "Yes?" we said at same time. "We are moving a bit too quickly for our budget so you girls have the rest of the week off see you Monday!" he said the last part when he was running over to his car. "Cool we have the rest of the week off!" Dene said. "We have a budget?" Fay asked. We roller our eyes at her and walked away. Selena said since we have the rest of the week off we should probably make a move. "I agree with you Selena this is the perfect opportunity to make a move," I said. "A move for what?" Fay asked then a second later she realized what we meant and stayed silent.. We trained one last time and then I sent Hope to teleport to Volterra Italy and find s good amount of the Voltrui for us to fight. When she came back she teleported us in a forest. _Where are they?-Me Wait for it-Hope _we waited and sure enough we heard a man talking. "Look the war takes place in the ruins of Alka not many vampires know of this place and not one human have ever stepped foot in it in over 5 thousand years!" "So no limits also I want you to find Isabella Cullen Aro wants her she's not at Forks go search in Alaska there is a coven there that is good friends with the Cullens," the man said. _They're looking for me? Why?- Me I don't know but there aren't gonna get you Bells-Sarah Thx-Me _ We listened as the man gave out commands and directions and when I signaled everyone to go in the trees to get ready to fight.

I got up and stepped into the clearing where the army was. "Hello are you looking for Isabella Cullen?" I asked. They all turned to look at me "Because I have a pretty good feeling where she is," I continued. "Me too," the man said. "You're coming with us Mrs. Cullen," he said moving closer to me and attempting to grab my arm. I got his instead and twisted it all the way around "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to give myself to the Voltrui?" I asked before throwing him into the trees a couple hundred miles away. "Cause I'm not," I said. The Voltrui army ran toward me to attack me but I brought out my shield figure and shot them with orbs and put a cage around myself so they wouldn't get me. _Now!-Me Got it-all _

Lightning shot out of my hands and my shield figure shot orbs, Dene shot lava balls out of her hands and onto her opponents. Fay turned water into ice and froze her enemies like statues before breaking them into pieces and setting them on fire. _Fire and Ice-Fay _Hope teleported every time she had to and Sarah shot sun rays and used them as lasers and burned them alive until they were nothing but ashes. Ann changed her appearance and fooled dour enemies long enough to kill them before they knew it. She called this Operation: Fake out. Then Fay came up with the idea to team up with Dene and combine their powers together. _Operation: Fire & Ice- Fay and Dene Nice-Ann Good job-Me Hope can you teleport me in the air?-Me Umm sure-Hope What are you doing?- Selena Just watch- Me_ Hope teleported me in the air and as I was falling from the sky I got all the lightning I could get and shot from the sky and towards my opponents killing half of them at once. And before I could hit the ground I made good square big enough for me to land on and I landed right on my feet on the square. I made stairs towards the ground and then we burned them all but one.

I grabbed the one we didn't kill and told him, "Go tell Aro to that this is war and one more thing I'm not in Alaska." He nodded and ran away if he was human I swear he would have peed in his pants. Hope teleported us back home after our little victory. "So, do you think Aro will get the message?" Fay asked. "I'm sure it'll reach him," I said. "I'm gonna shower let me know when tomorrow comes," I said getting up from the couch. "Kay," Dene said not looking away from her painting.

Edwards POV

It's June 25th according to my calendar and I still feel empty. Luckily Aro hasn't sent me out to do any missions lately. Every day I think about Bella and wonder if she's okay and still knows I love her. And when I close my eyes all I see is her face smiling back at me. Sometimes I think I still hear her voice or her laughter or Reneesme's heartbeat. But that's all just in my mind they aren't real and they aren't here with me or me with them.

I heard footsteps approaching my door I turned to see Marcus and Aro walking in my room. Marcus strolled a TV in my room I looked at him completely confused. "Here's a tv it came from one of the dead members of my army," Marcus said without any emotion. "Dead? Someone killed your army?" I asked in complete disbelief. "All but one actually he came running here calling for Aro," he said. "He was afraid and vulnerable so we let him go I saw his thoughts and I was surprised didn't know she had it in her,"Aro continued after Marcus. "Who?" I asked. "Actually it was more than one it was seven of them," Aro said. Who?" I asked again. "Apparently ever since your um separation your wife has met some vampires she and them killed our army today about two hours ago," Marcus said. Bella was here and she killed them but why? Does she know what really happened? That I never left her? That we were kidnapped? Is she trying to save us? What other reason could there be?

Aro thought of the scene the last man of the army whose name is Fredrick witnessed. I saw Bella, and six other girls fighting against the army. They were skilled and each of them had a gift. I focused on Bella she had a new gift and what was that blue jello substance? It looked like a person but what is it? After that that they left me alone to think and wonder. At least my Bella is safe, safe and loved. Because neither I nor anyone in my family are able to right now.

Bella I'll find a way back to you my love eventually I promise. If only you can hear me.

**Yeah it's been awhile since we heard from Eddie here sorry his part is so short. **


	17. EdwardxBella meet again

**Edward's POV**

Aro sent a bigger army about 400 to go capture Bella and her gifted friends. I read in his mind that three of them are named Selena, Sarah, and Ann. I do not know how he knows this since his mind was soon out of my reach before I could gather any more useful information. I wonder if Alice had any visions of Bella and her new friends but Aro will find out so I hope she doesn't have any that will help him find her. I also wonder how my daughter is doing I do not know because Aro only thinks about the war and capturing my Bella and her friends.

It has been awhile since Aro has last read _my_ thoughts maybe this is the perfect time to….

I was running as fast as I could there were so many Voltrui guards behind me. I have just escaped from my cell and was now running for my freedom and to my Bella. I _must_ find her, explain to her of all that has happened. And together we will rescue our family. I do wonder why she attacked the Voltrui if it wasn't for me. (Aro's thought slipped a little) it looked like I was losing them. I stole a car and drove as fast as I could and then ran some more and then swam until I found a place to hide.

I lost them. I swam some more but not as fast as I could I had my clothes on and they were slowing me down. I stole another car and drove to the last place where I thought I smelt Bella's scent. I hunted in the same woods and I wondered around until I found a big white house covered in Bella's scent and some other vampires. I found her at last.

I knocked on the door. A woman one of the Bella's friends opened the door. "Hello?" she said. I couldn't read her mind she was a shielder or someone was shielding her. "I'm Edward Cullen I'm looking for Bella," I said politely. She froze for a minute. "Don't come back we're not going to allow her heart be broken _again_," she said. "No! please I beg of you I didn't leave her! I can explain everything if I could only talk to her for just a few minutes, please," I begged. "Well even if I let you in she's not home she's with Fay and Dene at work," she said. "I'll wait for her then," I said determined now. "Hmmm……." The woman looked a tm e and thought carefully. Oh God.

**Photo Shooting with Rico**

**3:30 pm**

I was doing a photo shoot with this male model Rico he was nice to me said he enjoyed working with me. He didn't seem like a pig or ogled at me like other men so that's something. We finished early and I had to wait for Fay and Dene so Rico and I talked for a while. He loved his job because it gave him confidence that he thinks everyone needs every once in a while he also said it was really fun.

When I came home I breathed in a familiar scent. Edward. When we went inside I saw him sitting on the couch talking to Hope, I think I was so shocked that I let my shield down because when I thought, _What is he doing here? Is the rest of the family here? How did he find me? Why did he leave me? And why is he back? _He walked over to me and hugged me and answered all of my questions. "Bella I followed your scent, and no the family isn't here, and I need to talk to you and I never left you I would be happy to explain," he said before taking a deep breath. "I am here because I miss you and love you I need to talk top you Bella please," he begged. Edward begging? He must mean it but didn't I tell him if he left again I wouldn't take him back? He said he didn't leave me but I don't know. I don't know what to do. Although I should probably put up my shield. Wait, why did Hope let him in? I told her and Fay, Dene, Selena, Sarah, and Ann _everything._


	18. Jealousy & Training

Edward's POV

I listened to her thoughts and I answered her questions. _Explain? Explain what exactly? I guess I should let him… but first I should put up my shield. –Bella_ After that I heard nothing. "Talk," Bella said. We were alone in the room well in the house. "Bella when I left to go check on Emmet and Nessie I found the door open and then I smelled the scent of the Voltrui, and in summary I never left you I promised you I wouldn't leave you again you know that," I continued, "They kidnapped me and our family even Reneesme," I said. Bella looked worried, angry, and sad at this. "They kidnapped you just like Jean huh?" Bell asked. I was about to ask her who when she leaned closer to me and put her shield down showing me everything that has happened since we were kidnapped. "Bella, I wish I was here for you my love, Alice will be thrilled that you're a model," I said. She smiled then grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house. Before I knew it Bella and I were teleported to a cave. Bella snuggled to me and lied her head on my chest and said, "I'm glad your back I missed you." It was a beautiful moment I was glad that Bella was back in my arms. Bella looked up and stared at me then she kissed me I kissed her back. It was a long one when we pulled back Bella was smiling so I gave Bella when of those crooked smiles that she loved so much. She was absolutely dazzled which made me mile wider. When we ran hand in hand back to her home she introduced me to her friends. "Have you seen Jean?" Ann asked. "No, they keep us in separate rooms everyone I can't even read anyone's minds besides Aro's and the guards'. " I told her. She was disappointed I could tell, "Don't worry girls we'll rescue Jean and everyone else who was forced to help the Voltrui, " Bella said calmly. They nodded "So since things got even more personal it's time to make plans, for our second attack," Bella said. "Obviously they know Edward will look for me so they'll be hoping to get us both and since Aro got our message he'll be looking forward to catching all of us and forcing us to help him, so we need to be prepared for any sudden change of scene and be moving constantly," Bella said.

"We need to train harder and team up, use your gifts together like in the last battle, work together and don't let them touch us we don't want them to capture any of us, so watch each others backs and stay together got it?" Bella said. "Got it!" they said. "Good." I must say watching Bella like this was intriguing, such an amazing thing to watch. "Ooh! So that means more things like Operation: Fire and Ice?" Fay asked excitedly. Bella nodded and Fay was almost jumping up and down with a smile on her face and her eyes had a mischievous twinkle in them. I watched them train and it was wonderful to watch, after the second round Bella came over to where I sat and asked, "Why won't you come train with us?" I took a quick glance at the lava being shot out of Dene's hand and grew uneasy. Bella of course noticed this, she chuckled, "It's okay we do this all the time no one gets severely hurt she's careful," Bella assured me. My uneasiness faded away and turned into worry and I grew instantly overprotective when I heard her say 'We do this all the time'. "All the time?" I asked making no attempt to hide my emotions. "Oh Edward it'll be fine don't worry its only training I told you no severe damage," Bella said. "Alright," I reluctantly agreed but still was unsure I kept my eye on Bella repeatedly just in case. "Hiya!" Dene yelled and kicked me square in my face and I fell over almost immediately. "Oh, come on your not even trying! We can't keep saving your butt when we fight again," Dene said. "I'm a much better fighter than you think," I said wiping the footprint of her foot off my face and getting up. "Oh!" Dene suddenly said. "What?" I asked. "You shouldn't worry Bella's the best fighter here she can take care of herself, now focus on training I meant what I said," Dene told me. I was still confused but decided to take her advice. She attempted to kick me but I caught her foot in my hand and threw her on the ground. She got up and encircled herself in fire keeping me away from her. She jumped over said fire and punched me in the ribs then tripped me and then pinned me down on the ground. "You're out," she said. "Better luck next time Edward," Fay said. Then she put out Dene's fire before it got too big, I must admit they're tougher than I thought, all this from just what they knew and endless training? It is very hard to believe, I sat down and watch them fight against each other. Dene, Fay, Ann, and Hope against Sarah, Selena, and Bella. Bella's team won and then we all went hunting.

The next day I went with Bella to her photo shoot and met Mr. Don. _Hmmm did Bella bring a new model to work with? He will do but there isn't enough room hmm I'll ask her-Mr. Don _"Bella darling, who is this?" he said pointing in my direction. "He's Edward my boyfriend," Bella said. "Husband," I said in vampire speed so Mr. Don wouldn't hear. "I know just go as my boyfriend!" Bella said back to me in vampire speed. "Fine," I murmured. I watched Bella and then a man came and put his arms around Bella's waist they were close. Too close. I growled. I decided to read his mind, _Nothing. _Is he dumb or? _What's the matter Edward? Can't read Rico's thoughts? –Bella_ Then I found out Bella was shielding him why would she care?

Then Bella put her arms around his neck had her head on his chest and his arms were around her waist with his chin on her shoulder. Which even made me more, what's that word? Oh yeah, jealous it made me even more jealous and I felt like ripping _Rico's_ head off. I said his name with disgust I despised him so much right now. _Edward you shouldn't be so jealous it's a photo shoot none of the poses really mean anything you are my husband not Rico calm down it's like your skin is going to tear. –Bella _I decided to listen to Bella I didn't want to snap and ruin Bella's career according to everyone's thoughts Bella and her friends has become very successful in the past couple of weeks. It took _all_ my self control to _stay_ in control.

I took deep breaths and unclenched my fists and just admired the way Bella looked imagining that Rico wasn't there but me which really seemed to do the trick. My Bella was the most gorgeous graceful woman in the world and she was mine. I felt so selfish and undeserving but I didn't care as long as Bella was with me.

**So what do you think? **


	19. Rescue Mission and grr Hank

**Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time. **

**On the bright side I did a lot of reading. **

**July 7****th**

**3:00 am**

Between all the training and planning to rescue the Cullens, my daughter and Jean not to mention Edward's lack to control his jealousy and the modeling and school things are good. Yesterday a male model purposely put his hand on my butt and Edward only human punched him twice and then since there were no reliable witnesses Edward has been banned from the building where we do all our photo shoots and Grabby whose real name is Hank filed a restraining order against Edward. It didn't turn out as bas as I thought much better actually Edward still pretty pissed about it though. So he watches me from a distance where no human can see and if Hank touches me like that again Edward will throw something at him and everyone will wonder what happened. Too bad Hank never learned his lesson though he did have to take a week off because a certain roc that hit his head made him bleed a lot. But since the punching incident no one besides Hank has touched me like that EVER. And even though Edward is banned there is still the unexplainable things-being-thrown-at-Hank incident that no one forgets and even was a headline in the newspaper so my male co-workers think that Hank now has bad luck or something and they are actually afraid to touch me or even be near me. We finally agreed on putting our plan in action in summer break since we still need to keep our cover and that will give us the most time and yadda yadda.. Anyway today Edward decided to join I our training again and did very well but backed out when he had to fight me and everyone else were out. "Aw man, it would have been good to watch I wanted to see who would win," Fay said. "Now we'll never know," Dene said. So in forfeit I won and then I saw that it Edward's eyes were unusually black today so I asked him if he needed to go hunt but he said he's just worried about our family that's all. I think he's hiding something from me but maybe he'll tell me eventually I'll ask him about it tonight.

Dene did one of her famous paintings again today she does it at least twice everyday it's a very strong passion. This time she drew a girl with dark green eyes and pale skin she looked powerful and it was raining and there was something odd about the trees they looked like they were going to be pulled out of the ground. The girl had pitch black hair that was curly and very glossy. She was wearing black skinny jeans a black shirt with a black jacket with a fur lined hoody and black boots she looked like a spy or something then I realized her skin was not only pale but a deathly pale shade of _green_ so pale it almost looked white but it wasn't. "Wow Dene who is she looks cool and different for a vampire where did you get this?" Fay asked. "I don't know but I think I've seen her before I'm not sure I paint whatever that comes to me you know?" Dene said. "Yeah, I understand Dee," Fay said. I just stared at the painting I had a feeling it was a strange feeling but something told me that girl existed. But who was she?

Edward's POV

I heard the rude thoughts of Hank that bastard the way he was thinking of Bella was intolerable. _She's hot I heard she was gorgeous and I've seen hot girls before but she just blows me away maybe I can get her to ditch that wimp for me,- Hank. _ Where did he hear this from? And there is no way he is going to even touch Bella or get her to give him the time of day. Hank's hand lowered to Bella's butt UGH! THAT'S IT! I punched him twice I didn't think I should put him in the hospital _today_ so I only did it very hard _humanly. _ But damn it didn't satisfy me he was unconscious which almost made me smile Bella stood there then she stared at me. I hope I didn't disappoint her or made her mad at me for not controlling myself it was rude of me but I just couldn't take it. I was surprised by her thoughts, _Oh thank God! He's such a bastard I wish I done it before! Seriously how come I didn't think of that? Why is Edward looking at me like that? He's smiling at me now he's…. uh. Um. Dammit Bella focus! I can't believe there's an unconscious man on the floor and someone giving him CPR and I'm being dazzled by Edward. Oh well I like it anyway the only downside I can hardly keep a single coherent thought when he does it though. Don't loom up don't look up. Damn. – Bella. _That was it she was fully dazzled and her mind was blank and then she looked away and put her mental shield back up. Oh well, I know that I enjoyed it. While everyone was taking care of bastard I mean Hank Bella sat down with me wearing a white robe in her dressing room. I smiled at her and kissed her on her forehead. Bella smiled back, her smile was so beautiful I didn't even think once before I kissed her full on her lips. She kissed back though and then she was called for another photo shoot. Reluctantly I pulled away and Bella pouted I chuckled and she reluctantly walked out of the room back to everyone else. Somewhere after that they decided to ban me and Bella decided to cheer me up by hunting with me and letting me read her thoughts and thought of her EXACT thoughts without editing when she first saw me. It did make me feel better actually I swept her off her feet and kissed her and told her I much I loved her.

"Sorry you got banned Edward," Bella said somewhere afterwards. "It's okay love I just worry how I won't be able to protect you from that sick Hank," I said. "Yeah but Hank will never be the husband I am happily married to that I love and he won't ever be able to kiss me and he won't ever have my heart like you do Edward," she said. I nodded and we stayed like that watching twilight.

TIME JUMP IF YOU WILL~

Today was the day we will free our family and Jean I missed them very much. We were separated into teams, Bella, me, Fay, and Dene then it was Hope, Selena, Ann and Sarah. "The minute one of us need help or run into trouble we go rescue the other got it?" Bella asked We all nodded and then Bella said, "Edward?" I looked up "Yes?" I asked. "Try not to be a show off," Bella said I smiled and Fay giggled too much and Dene whacked her on the head. Bella turned to Hope who then teleported us to Volterra Italy in an alley. Dene kept the sun rays off our skin and for the first time in my existence I walked out when it was sunny in a public place without a cloak and I wasn't sparkling. I felt a lot more normal more human and temporally distracted and then Bella elbowed me in my stomach. I nodded and focused on the rescue mission we were walking through the crowd now and we were headed inside the castle. Then in a flash we were fighting against hundreds of vampires, Alice had a vision.

**Rescue Mission part 1**

**Outnumbered but not down. **

Hundreds of vampires came out and we were all fighting it only meant one thing and we all knew it Alice saw us coming. One particular vampire grabbed my arm and hurled me against a wall. But then Edward ripped him to shreds before I could even get up being thrown against the wall didn't make me happy so I used my shield figure. We shot out dozens of orbs and bolts and decreased the army in an instant. I didn't like how one ripped Edward's arm off so I ripped him apart slowly and then got Dene to melt him alive. "A bit melodramatic don't you think Bella?" Fay asked. "I don't think so, maybe you'll understand when you have a husband," I said. She scrunched up her nose _No way-she said. _ Fay could be so childish. Then she made a huge icicle and shot it right through 3 vampires at once. Hope teleported me to Edward since Dene needed the space to start a fire. _I got an idea-Me Everyone shield each other and I'll lock us away from the vampires Dene start an explosion on the outside!-Me _They immediately caught on and then there was nothing but ashes on the ground. Dene looked a bit drained though. We ran into the castle my shield figure carrying Dene bridal style so she could build up her energy. "Edward where?" I asked. Edward closed his eyes and concentrated and then lead the way we found Alice's cell she looked happy to see us we immediately shielded her. "Finally!" she said. "Where's everybody else?" I asked after hugging her. "Aro has Nessie delivering a message to his guard about your attack so she should be on the fifth floor right now as she's running back to him," Alice said after awhile. We rushed and split into teams.

We found Reneesme and as soon as she saw us she hugged us and 'showed' us everything and how much she missed us. She grew a lot last time she was eight and now she's 11. I kept her close I didn't want to let her go then Edward carried her on his back and we took off vampire speed to Jasper's cell and then Emmett's and then Esmee's. Then the guard caught up one of them tried to snatch Reneesme but as he reached for her I pulled his arm off and glared at him. "Back off," I growled and threw him in a wall and struck him with lightning. We took out the guard in a matter of seconds even though we were outnumbered but that's never a problem for us. After the whole back off lightning struck thing it was silent. _Why is everyone so silent now?- Me Because in case you haven't noticed I could have peed in my pants if I was human actually I swear I almost took a leak as soon s I saw your daggers-Fay I wasn't that scary-Me Yes you were- All _"Emmet was I scary?" I asked. "Uh um lightning?" he asked. "New powers," I said simply. We found Rosalie and Carlisle but no sign of Jean which seemed to crush Selena's coven more and more as we roamed the halls and floors looking for her.


	20. Self Sacrafice

**Here's an update. **

**The Second War Begins Part: 2**

**Running in the halls still looking for Jean**

We searched all the rooms but still no sign of Jean but we did manage to free the Denali clan but even wit all our powers together, a ever growing team, and splitting up throughout the castle, and no guards so far we still haven't found Jean. I didn't like how things were turning out so I decided to go find Aro and _make_ him tell me where she is I am _not_ going to fail Selena or anybody else. Alice had a vision causing everyone to stop but I sneaked away and ran looking for Aro and saw two huge doors but before I could open them two arms were wrapped around my waist and I was tackled to the ground.

Edward's POV

Alice had a vision making everyone stop immediately.

_Bella was alone running through the halls toward two huge wooden doors as I recognized as Aro's throne room. And then two arms were wrapped around her waist and then she was tackled. _

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked. Everyone looked around but she was gone I ran the same direction as Bella while Alice was explaining her vision to everyone else. I saw her she found the two doors but I caught her by the waist and then I felt both of us go down. Emmet tackled us and there we were on the floor piled on one another. Bella, then me, and then Emmet at the very top. When everyone else catched up and we got off each other I was pulling Bella towards everyone else. "What were you thinking?" Alice asked. "I was thinking we were running out of halls and rooms to search so I decided to go find Aro and make him tell me," she said simply. "Do you know how risky that is? With his armies and all of those guards?!" I said. "Yes, I do besides I was only risking my life not anyone else's," she said. I sighed, she is so stubborn and she never seems to have self-preservation. Then the two wooden doors busted open and thousands of Voltrui soldiers came out charging towards us. "Hope!" Bella said but only half of us were teleported. It was only Bella, I, and the rest of the family now. Bella brought out her shield figure and both of them tried to push the soldiers back. She seemed to be struggling and her feet couldn't stay still they were sliding back we didn't have much time. "Go!" Bella yelled. But none of us moved an inch, "You guys have to go, and find the others and go back home now!" Bella said. "Not if you're not coming with us," I said. "Why are you being so stubborn?" she said. "I refuse to leave you behind, I'm staying," I said determined. She looked me in the eye and then she turned around to see that everyone else were just as determined. "Fine," she said. She gave up! Bella never given in that quickly or easily.

Bella's shield figure shot orbs and lightning at the soldiers but there was still too many. Then out of the blue her shield figure turned around and trapped us in a big circle and we were floated up in the air and out of the castle, everyone besides Bella. "Bella!" I yelled we tried to break free but it was no use, I kept trying anyway. Bella took one look at us and mouthed, '_I love you'_ forever before she couldn't keep them back any longer and they charged at her.


	21. The End

**Okay people you may be very angry with me right now! But don't worry I'm not cruel enough to leave you waiting. Here's my FINAL update for Left Behind. **

Edward's POV

We were outside of the castle now, and then the stupid bubble we were in lowered to the ground and popped. We landed with a loud thud and stared at the castle where Bella is now, I saw smoke and fire coming from the castle and then I heard the explosion. The entire family ran over to me and we watched in shock as the castle was in engulfed in flames. I heard Carlisle say, "No human or vampire could have survived that explosion." I held onto Nessie's hand and squeezed gently; she was crying now and hid her face in my shirt, looking away from the scene. Carlisle sighed and put his hand on a sobbing Esmee and walked with her away, with the rest of the family deeper inside the forest. "You coming?" Emmet asked softly. "Yeah, I'll catch up with you guys later, just give me a moment," I told him. He nodded and walked back with the others. "I'm gonna miss her," Reneesme said sadly. "Good-bye love, you will be missed I'll carry you in my heart forever." I said and picked up my daughter and walked back to my family.

We were all walking silently in the woods when we were teleported to the very big house, where I was living with Bella when I escaped from Volterra. "Where's Bella?" Hope asked. She looked us in the eye and immediately knew, "Oh no!" she said and sobbed with her face in her hands. I knew they loved Bella dearly, she cared for them and they have been through much together in such short time and grew close. They were all like sisters and were the best of friends to each other, and Bella kept them safe, helping them with their thirst, and giving them a new life. They all found each other and Bella's death was hard to hear for them too, they took care of her, when we couldn't. And for that I will be eternally grateful and love them too. They showed so much love and respect for Bella. "What happened?" Selena asked. "After Hope teleported everybody, thousands of soldiers came and attacked us," Jasper said. "And then, Bella tried to hold them back but she wasn't strong enough to keep them back for long, and she wanted us to escape, but we insisted in staying by her side," Alice continued. "Bella agreed but what we didn't know is she had a trick up her sleeve, while she and her shield figure were fighting, her shield figure trapped us in a big bubble and we floated in the air and out of the castle," Emmet said. "And then she held back, and was attacked, and k- ki- ugh killed while she saved all of your lives?" Fay asked stuttering a bit. We nodded, "Oh my god," Fay said.

"She put up a good fight, the whole castle exploded and burst into flames, so now the Voltrui and everybody else in the castle are dead too," Rosalie said.

"It's all over," Dene said. "Yeah, it is, all ended in bloodshed," Ann said. "A life for a life," Sarah muttered.

Later we found out that Hope safely returned all of other covens back to their homes.

I watched Reneesme sleep; she was all I had now I'll keep her safe, no matter what. In a few hours Jacob will be here to see Nessie. We notified him of everything that happened and told him to be very careful with what to say around Nessie, we didn't want this to be too hard on her, she still was young., the last thing we needed right now was a hysterical crying Nessie. Jasper can't handle that many emotions right now; he's barley keeping it together right now. I swept a strand of hair from Nessie's face and whispered, "You're all I have now."

**Okay, so don't hate me for killing Bella! I had a perfectly good reason for which you will understand in the sequel! Yay!! There's a sequel! But this one ended with death and sadness! Lol just kidding tell e what you think about this chapter. **

**P.S. New character in the sequel! Can you guess who it may be?**


End file.
